


Always There, Always Was There.

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M, Journalist Iris West, Protective Barry Allen, WestAllen sap, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Barry was never justin the shadowsto Iris. He was literally always there for her even when she refused to believe it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Kudos: 25
Collections: About Barry and Iris' relationship., Flufftober 2020





	Always There, Always Was There.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Flufftober, and I will do the best that I can to actually finish this. I am going to try to write to each prompt and tie it all into one.
> 
> PS. This is future Iris and Barry - possibly like right after let's pretend Iris is out of the mirror.

"Iris, earth to Iris...babe?!" Barry waved his hands in front of his wife. She was staring off into space for quite a bit. He was hoping nothing was bothering her. Ever since he had gotten her out of the mirror verse, he'd been trying to figure out what really went on in there and why her. Why did she have to go through all of that? There were always going to be things left unsaid, but one thing he knew for sure was that he was always going to be there for her. Always. She would never have to worry anymore. They needed to work on this together and be the married couple they knew they could be.

"I'm here...sorry...I was just thinking about how I felt you even when I was in the mirror. How your touch was real, how you literally were there holding me, telling me what I need to do. It was all in my head, but I felt you there, Barry. I really felt you there." Iris murmured softly not able to raise her voice because if she did she would cry.

"I felt you too, I knew it wasn't you that I was holding, I just wish someone believed me sooner." Barry made a face, "...but that night we talked to each other through the mirror, I know you felt me..." Barry swore. "I'm always here with you." He pointed to her heart. "I never leave your side." He then promised and brought himself forward to place a small chaste kiss on to her lips.

"From the very beginning even when I didn't know you were the flash, you were there for me, you always were. All I know now is that I need my soulmate, my husband, my best friend to show me just how much," He growled a little against his lips wanting more than just a chaste kiss. Barry snickered, he loved how aggressive she got with him. "And when we're done, I will make you a banana..." She smirked against his lips.

Barry giggled softly dragging her to the bed, "I love when you make me a banana..."


End file.
